Continuous oxygen insufflation would be a relatively easy initial step in treating hypoxia and would add another mode of treatment in addition to CPAP and PEEP during one lung anesthesia. Our objectives with this study are to determine whether continuous insufflation of oxygen at zero airway pressure to the non-ventilated lung will reduce intrapulmonary shunting and arterial oxygen desaturation during one lung anesthesia, as well as determine if the position of the pulmonary artery catheter (nonventilated lung vs. ventilated lung) is a significant consideration in interpretation of pulmonary pressures. Presently, we are making some minor revisions prior to submitting to the IRB.